


After The Battle

by redshoemafia, sororexitium



Series: Working on Together [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshoemafia/pseuds/redshoemafia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/sororexitium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Tony made love to each other as their relationship builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Battle

Tony really really REALLY fucking hates Nick Fury right now. Really. About to punch the bastard in the throat kind of hate. Wants to pluck the other eye right out of his head and stomp on it kind of hate. Basically, just hate, hate, hatey hate.

 

They had just been fighting Doom, with Tony whizzing through the air in the suit and sending repulsor blasts at everything he could get a bead on, when Steve’s scream suddenly echoed through the group comm. It was maybe ten seconds before Tony could put eyes on Steve’s crumpled form, bleeding freely and splayed at odd angles on the asphalt of the street below. To say he panicked would be a fairly gross understatement.

 

Thor swung Mjolnir, handily taking out the bot that had tossed Steve aside like a sack of potatoes, and called to him, “Man of Iron! To your left!” The God grunted as he swung his hammer again, this time denting the chest plate of another bot, while Tony narrowly avoided a blast to his face plate. He rolled right and fired, sending the machine spraying into a thousand pieces before landing roughly next to Steve’s prone body.

 

“Steve!”

 

There was no response from him, save for another trickle of blood coming from the gash in his forehead. He wanted to shake him, slap him, kiss him, ANYTHING to make him open his eyes again and show Tony he was okay; that he was a super soldier and a little gash to the head was nothing and the serum would take care of it in no time.

 

He remembers that Hawkeye screamed at him, the rest of the team was in desperate need of help if they didn’t all want to become robot chow, and Tony would have ignored them if Steve would just fucking wake up but Coulson and team of lackeys swooped in and picked up Steve’s broken body to hustle him to the hospital. They wouldn’t let him go with, despite threats and unkind words about their characters, and Tony would have ignored them too, except that Coulson went and told him to channel it into destroying robots.

 

He doesn’t remember much after that, except blinking and suddenly little bits of robot were everywhere and Doom was in custody again and now he’s here. Out of the suit and being debriefed. By Eye-Patch Wonder boy Fury. Whom he hates.

 

The strain finally forces him to snap. “What about Steve?”

 

All the eyes in the room rotate to him, so he must have interrupted something that was Very Important to everyone else, but Tony does not give a shit right now thank you. He glares at Fury who glares back until they’re at a standstill, but Tony is not letting this one go, no sir, not at all. The Director eventually gives in. “He’s in the medical unit, recovering. Couple of broken ribs, nasty head wound. He was still unconscious last they updated me… Where the hell do you think you’re going? Stark! Get back here!”

 

Tony ignores him, he’s good at it, and marches off down the hall. When he gets to the medical wing he’s so wound up he can barely breathe and the head nurse takes pity on him, thankfully, leading him to Steve’s room without the minimum of fuss.

 

And inside, Oh God, inside the room… there’s Steve lying motionless on a bed, covered to his middle by a blanket and looking pale, so pale. He’s at the side of the bed in a flash, clasping one of Steve’s gigantic, limp, cold hands in one of his own. Tony is shaking but doesn’t realize it and this, this might actually break him. Steve, his Steve, which is something he’s only recently allowed himself to think about, his Steve looks so… broken.

 

“Steve?” Tony asks, his breath catching in his throat when it goes unanswered. Maybe he didn’t hear, maybe they have him on the good stuff while he healed up, yeah, sure, that was it. So he tries louder…“Steve?”

 

There’s still no response, not even a flicker of an eyelid. Tony breaks his heart breaks into a thousand tiny pieces, because of course. This is all his fault. He should have been watching better during the fight. He should have been able to protect him. He shouldn’t have let himself get so attached to Steve, because he ruins everything he touches and it doesn’t matter how much he didn’t mean to because Steve is still suffering.

 

“Please…” Tony whispers, the first tear sliding down his cheek. “Please, Steve… I… I love you. I love you and I’m sorry… God, please don’t leave…”

 

Steve hears Tony through a vague mish-mash of cluttered noises in his head. A veil seems to be covering his mind, and he would try to figure it out, but he can hear Tony from far away calling his name. The mesh doesn't matter. He deems it superfluous as he struggles closer to that voice, to the desperation in it. His senses tell him to hold Tony but he can't move. He wants to protect Tony from the hurt, but right now the most he can do is breathe and curse the fact that his eyes won't open. Then he hears those words, "I...I love you." Jumbled and hazy, but real, oh please, they have to be real. His mind fights harder. He wants to get to Tony, because some part of him remembers telling Tony to tell him when he was sure and now that Tony is Steve desperately wants to return that simple truth. He loves Tony too.

 

Tony sniffles, doesn't know why he's talking to a man that can't hear him, but maybe it'll make it easier to say everything in his heart and beg Steve to stay. "I... I don't know what to do... I'm so sorry. I should have been better... I knew I was falling for you and I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't think...." He breaks into a sob, the guilt overwhelming his voice. Jesus fuck, why was it so difficult to remember his faults when Steve was around. "You just... you made me better. You made me want to be better. And now, you’re hurt, and it's all my fault."

 

 Steve listens to Tony blame himself and he feels like a caught animal. He fights with whatever's in his system, tries to break through the film keeping him down but with each layer his mind seems to break he's met with another barrier. It's killing him, because he wants to reach up and reassure Tony. Wants to have that strange, babbling, too smart man back, not this hurt one. He wants his Tony.

 

Tony presses Steve's limp hand to his face, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain coursing through him. This just proved him right, that he wasn't good enough, especially for someone like Steve, but he can't bring himself to get up and walk away even if it would be for the best for both of them. He whispers, maybe because he doesn't want to make it worse, or maybe because he doesn't want them to be true, "You told me to tell you when I was sure.... I'm sure now. I love you. And now you see what happens when I fall in love."

 

Steve breaks the barrier with those words, squeezes Tony's hand, no matter how weak it is at the moment and finally manages to peels his eyes open. He feels when Tony tries to jerk away but tenses his hand and hopes it’s enough as he says blearily, "Hey. S'not y'r fault."

 

Tony snaps his eyes open, gaping and stunned to see Steve staring back at him. He has no idea how much of what he's said that the other man must have heard, but he's too busy working through all the shock and amazement at _Steve is awake_. "S-Steve?"

 

Steve quirks his lips up in what's supposed to be a smile, but he knows isn't. He manages to maneuver his thumb over Tony's knuckles, and as takes a deep breath trying to gain more awareness. The IV in his other hand doesn't help so he yanks it out with a muted gasp before putting his hand back in Tony's. "Y'know, I love you too, right?" he asks, even though, knowing Tony, he probably hasn't cottoned on to that yet. When he sees the look on Tony's face though, that strangled, self-hating look, he says, "M not lett'ng you go."

 

Tony is still reeling, because Steve is getting warmer by the minute against him, but that's not how it's supposed to go. Steve isn't supposed to love him back, it's too dangerous and too much to hope for, and maybe it's the medication anyway... Or maybe he'll wake up and this will all just be a bizarre dream and he can cling helplessly to Steve for a few more days before he realizes what a fucking hazard it is to have Tony in his life.

 

Steve moves his hand clumsily up Tony's arm, grasps at it with returning strength and sends a brief thank you to Dr. Erskine that he has super human ability, because when he grasps Tony's arm this time, he can feel some of his strength in it. He tugs on Tony, hoping the man won't run, but knowing the probability is there. "I'll say it again," he says. "I'll say it over and over until you believe me."

 

Tony shakes his head, part denial and part disbelief, and the tears still slide freely down his face. "You can't, Steve... I can't... I can't lose you, not because I'm too goddamn selfish to know when to leave well enough alone.... I can't.... I lo-love you too much..."

 

Steve feels a furrow between his brows and a frown pulling on his lips. "No. No, Tony...if you want to leave me because you don't love me, fine. Can't stand me, okay. We'll work around it. But...I'm not going to let you walk away from this because you love me too much. That's...That's just such bullshit. I scared you," he says. "I scared you, but it's not like you haven't scared me. Work through this, Tony. C'mon. It's not your fault. Doom's bot just got the drop on me." He tries tugging on Tony again. He wants him to know that he's not shirking away.

 

Tony blinks at him, absorbing the words and feeling a little ashamed of himself. But then he knows what he's like, he's been with himself a long time after all and he knows that's not going to magically dissipate at Steve's say so. He opens his mouth to offer rebuttal, but that's the very second all the relief of seeing the man he loves _alive_ and not telling him to fuck off before someone else gets hurt.... and he just kisses Steve. Kisses him like he's a man dying of thirst and Steve is a cool, fresh spring.

 

Steve makes an approving noise in the back of his throat. Pulling Tony closer by his arm until he can get his other arm on Tony, hating the stupid shirt he's wearing, the fact that they're in the hospital, but loving the way Tony comes closer, the way he presses harder against Steve. It's a wondrous feeling and as Steve relaxes further into the bed and Tony snakes his tongue out with a quiet request for permission, he gasps, still somewhat sensitive from the medicine.

 

Tony immediately tenses, thinking he'd done something to make Steve's injuries flare or worse, and pulls away from the kiss to give Steve a worried look. It should be mildly amusing, (would be in any other situation he ventures) to see the impatient look in the other man's eyes before being pulled back to his lips and kissed soundly again. He goes slower this time, gently sweeping his tongue over Steve's lips and pressing slowly inside when he's again granted permission.

 

Steve lets out a happy noise as Tony's tongue joins his. He suckles at it happily, his hand slipping from Tony's arm to his side, wanting to touch more of him. He curses aching ribs and hospital rooms, but eventually banishes them from his mind as he reaches under Tony's shirt, warming his hand on the hot skin of Tony's back.

 

Tony wants to curl over him and stop anyone else from ever causing Steve any harm, but he settles for dropping to his elbow and hovering at an awkward angle as the kiss goes on and on and on. Tony is determined to keep it slow, to infuse every bit of the emotional rollercoaster it's been for him since they started together. And yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, he's calculating how much cajoling and bribing it'll take to get the doctors to spring Steve and let him take the man home to finally, FINALLY make love to him in his bed.

 

His ribs protest mildly at the subtle pressure of Tony's weight. He feels Tony keeping himself mostly upright by his elbows, but he doesn't like the ache. Not because Tony's resting against him, but because he wants to take Tony's weight. He wants to feel Tony over him, wants to drag Tony with him into oblivion as they kiss, because Tony's lips are a dangerous thing and it throws him off kilter every time. And this is no exception. He feels all of Tony's feelings forced through him like an avalanche and he wants to be the brick wall it slams into and catch all the scattering emotions.

 

Tony chases Steve's tongue with his own, inhaling little breaths through his nose to keep from having to part just yet. He takes a slow inventory of the curve of each tooth, each ridge along Steve's soft palate and on and on until he can feel the last of the tension leaves his shoulders. It's like someone found the right switch to flip inside him, and it's brought up this sudden and passionate want to be worthy of this man lying beneath him.

 

Steve can't help but to race his fingers up Tony's back before dragging them down. He nails aren't long enough to scratch, but he's not going for that. He just wants to feel Tony's skin, muscles, and bones as he breathes across Steve's face and his tongue drags inside his mouth like a safety line. He moves his other hand beneath the shirt over Tony's form, this hand tracing over his chest.

 

Tony keeps the kiss steady, humming the simple pleasure of being connected to Steve in such a way. He catches the hand skimming over his chest and places it, surely and resolutely, over the reactor and his heart and holding it there, flat against the steady hum. And then he finally breaks the kiss, pulling his face away just enough to focus on Steve's face and to try to say everything the touch encompasses with a look, because words aren't enough.

 

Steve stares up into Tony's face, open and apprehensive all at the same time. He feels the warmth of the reactor beneath his palm and strokes his thumb around the skin connection to the ring of it, hoping it's not taking it too far. He releases a deep breath when Tony sighs and runs the hand that has been tracing Tony's back lower, trying to pull him closer. He loves this connection but he wants more. He wants to feel all of Tony against him right now, aching ribs be damned. He doesn't feel the drugs in his system anymore, so he chances this moment to reiterate. "I really do love you."

 

Tony... Tony's just about had enough of doubting for the night. He takes Steve's words at face value and if they turn out not to be true later; he'll just have to deal with it then. Right now he's got Steve and he's come too close to losing him to do anything else, so he clears his throat and says, "Love you too." He leans down; resting his forehead against Steve's mindful of the bandage covering what had been a large gash, but thanks to the serum was probably fading into a thin line even now.

 

Steve closes his eyes as Tony leans against him. He revels in this feeling of Tony above him and under his palms, the soft, barely noticeable whir of the arc reactor bolstered by the beating of his heart. He wants more. "How fast do you think you can get me out of here?"

 

Tony quirks up a smile, part affection and part impatience because he knows Fury's pissed enough at him to keep Steve overnight as a 'precaution'. "I'll see what I can do." He presses one more lingering kiss against Steve's mouth, then moves to stand up and go find a nurse to bribe or something.

 

Steve waits somewhat impatiently. Not liking that Tony has left his arms so soon after declaring his feelings. Some part of him thinks Tony might just disappear, because he knows Tony's uncomfortable with expressing emotions. He tries not to fidget.

 

When Tony leaves, he doesn't get more than a few steps before running face first into the chest plate of Thor's battle armor. He clutches his nose and squints through watering eyes up at the God, who in turn smiles down at him and informs him that, "You have no need to threaten the pretty nurses, Man of Iron, for my dearest Jane has convinced the doctors to let our Great Steve recover at home so that you may... let your love heal him." He used quotation fingers and everything, with a smile that quite frankly horrified Tony. He thanks Thor quickly and books it back into Steve's room before his day can get any weirder.

 

Steve looks up at Tony when he comes into the room not a moment later. "That was quick. What'd you do? Threaten to crash their system?"

 

Tony shakes his head, half disbelieving. "Apparently Thor and Jane took it upon themselves to convince the doctors let me take you home and 'heal you with my love'." He shakes his head again, but crosses the room in a few steps and takes Steve's hand again. They don't have to wait long before the doctor Jane must have spoken to pops in and signs off on Steve's release papers and tells them both to go home. 

 

Steve breathes a sigh of relief as he dresses in front of Tony, after the doctor leaves and Tony is holding the paper in his hand. "You know? I really love our friends."

 

Tony feels his lip quirk up, half distracted by watching Steve move and looking for lingering discomfort. "Yeah. Me too."

 

Steve glances up as he holstering the buttons of his shirt, smirking a little as he asks, "Do you have any idea what I just said, Tony?"

 

Tony blinks at him, giving himself away. Instead of copping to his inattention he goes to Steve and pushes himself up onto the balls of his feet to kiss Steve's tempting lips. He places his hands on Steve's shoulders to balance himself through the kiss, then lowers himself back to the floor and says, "Let's go home."

 

Steve smiles happily. "I thought you'd never ask." Then, taking Tony's hand in his, he lets Tony lead him out, stopping only once to show the other doctors and nurses the discharge papers. Steve catches sight of Jane from a distance and smiles gratefully at her, before holding Tony's hand tighter and praying that Happy drives fast on the way to the mansion.

 

Tony keeps Steve's fingers laced with his own the whole ride, staring down at it as he strokes his thumb over Steve's knuckles and decidedly ignoring the way Happy is all but grinning at him in the rearview mirror. They hit a little traffic on the way home because the Doom bots still littering the streets caused too many detours for the streets to handle, but they eventually do make it back to the mansion. Tony wastes no time in pulling Steve up to his own room, shutting and locking the door, and pulling him back into a kiss.

 

Steve pushes him back towards the bed, his lips never leaving Tony's. He kisses as long as he can, before his still healing ribs protest and he looks down into Tony's eyes, dimmed in the curtained room. "How do you want to do this?" he asks, willing to let Tony lead them, ever again in this unchartered territory.

 

Tony watches his lips as they form the words, and then looks up at him with uncertain eyes. "We don't have to, Steve. You're hurt..."

 

Steve smiles. "It’s not that bad, Tony. I've had worse and...I really do want you right now."

 

Tony sighs happily, a small sound that escapes him without conscious effort, and lets his brain whir into problem solving mode. He doesn't want to put too much pressure on Steve's ribs, and he doesn't want the man to do all the work which means it'll be difficult to actually use the bed like his original plan called for. His eyes dart around the room until he spots the wingback in the corner, tucked out of the way, but it gives him a brilliant idea. He kisses Steve and guides him, pressing him back towards that area of the room.

 

Steve follows Tony's leading touch. Backs into the room until he feels something touch his knees. He looks back and sees the wingback. He looks at Tony briefly in confusion before settling back into it, looking up at the man in front of him for confirmation.

 

"Let me take care of you, this time..." He offers as an explanation. "Please?"

 

Steve nods, looking around the room before asking, "Are you going to tie me down this time, or am I allowed to touch?"

 

Tony kisses him softly, almost chastely compared to all their other kisses, and pushes his knees into the corners of the wingback chair and straddles Steve's lap. He takes extra care to make sure he's not putting any pressure on the injured ribs before replying, "I want to feel you touching me. No ropes." He smirks, "Maybe some other time." And he runs his hands over Steve's shoulders and into his hair, guiding their faces back together gently, and reclaiming his mouth.

 

Steve submits to the kiss, though his hands are already reaching for Tony's shirt. Tony wants to feel him, and that works perfectly because he wants to feel Tony too. He grabs at the shirt and the under shirt, tugging it up until he can feel Tony's arc reactor under his thumbs. He stops, remember the hospital and how Tony pressed his hand to it. He doesn't know if he's allowed now in the darkened space of Tony's room.

 

Tony reaches to return the favor, stripping Steve of his shirt and trying not to wince when he sees the bandages covering the lower half of his stomach. He can feel Steve's eyes on him; follow their line until it ends at the reactor in his chest. Tony has a feeling the man is fascinated, though he doesn't know why which may scare him a little if he's honest with himself.

 

Steve looks up and sees the somewhat terrified look in Tony's eyes. He looks down at his bandage on his stomach, where Tony's gaze is caught and smiles reassuringly. "It's really only for show, Tony. There's not a gaping hole there. Probably aren't even bruises anymore."

 

Tony puts his hand over the bandages, trying to let Steve's words be the truth. It still scares the hell out of him that Steve could get so injured during a fight and... well, that could set him down a whole path that would just not make post injury sex an option. So he tells his mind to trust Steve, like he has been all along, and runs his hand back up the other man's chest, catches him behind the neck, and hauls him in for another kiss.

 

Steve melts into him, his hand moving to press into the small of Tony's back, trying to get Tony to relax into him as well. He feels the man wrought through with tension, taught as a wire. He runs his hand up and down Tony's exposed back as their lips move against each other with barely constrained need, want, and love, but it doesn't fix everything, not that Steve thinks it ever should, but he just wants Tony to relax.

 

Tony sighs as he ends the kiss, pressing his face into the junction of Steve's neck and shoulder. He scoots as close to Steve as their position will allow and just takes a few minutes breathing in the scent, the tinge of leftover sweat and leather and hospital and _Steve_ , and breathes out as much tension as he can until he's nearly boneless in Steve's lap.

 

Steve presses a chaste kiss into Tony's hair, asking, "Are you sure YOU want to do this? We don't have to unless you're comfortable too."

 

Tony huffs a laugh, "Didn't I just ask you that question?"

 

Steve hums. "Yeah, but you don't seem to be any more assured than before I told you I was fine, and that I want you." He looks over into the wild, fluffy hair that he can easily see of Tony's head still rested in the crook of his neck. "This is about your comfort too."

 

Tony sighs. "I'm still reeling from everything, is all. Not every day a super soldier nearly dies, then tells me he loves me, you know."

 

Steve huffs out a small breath. "I wasn't nearly close to dying, Tony. I was just knocked around a bit. And as for loving you, well...I've loved you for a while. I'm the one who should be reeling. I didn't think you'd ever say those words to me. Why do you think I woke up so fast?" He tries for levity, hoping it will help Tony a little. He responds better to certain things and certain times so it's always luck of the draw.

 

Tony quirks his lip, not quite a smile but not quite _not_ one either. He snuggles a little closer to Steve. "You were too. And you weren't supposed to have heard that."

 

"Glad I did though," he replies, trying to think of what would have transpired if he hadn't woken up when he did, what Tony would have planned up in that skewed genius head of his.

 

Tony lifts his head and looks into Steve's eyes, not liking the churning he sees there. He's seen too many other people try to figure it out before and it's never come out in his favor. So he taps Steve on the nose, just a little bop with the tip of his finger because flicking him would probably be uncalled for. "Stop it. I don't psychoanalyze well."

 

Steve jerks back to the now, and pushes away the other universes that he's not even a part of as he looks up at Tony, with a slight grin. "No, you really don't. You're enigmatic and eccentric." His smile grows. "You keep me guessing though."

 

"Comes with the territory." This time Tony really does smile, his grin coming close to matching the one on Steve's face. "Can we be done talking about this now? I'd really like to have sex with you."

 

Steve laughs. "Finally!" he says. He reaches for Tony's waist holding him steady as his fingers play with the hem of his pants. "You've still got the lead, babe."

 

Tony lays a few fleeting kisses on Steve's lips, trying to decide if he wants to make Steve come to the bed or not. But then Steve would probably take over, press him into the mattress which would be lovely but it would probably hurt the man, and it's really a much better idea to do it in the chair. Which means he's going to have to go get the lube from his drawer. With one more kiss, he says, "Don't move." And scrambles off Steve's lap.

 

Steve nods and sits while Tony runs over to his bedside table to rummage around in it. It hits him as strange that as long as they've been doing this, they've never done anything in either of their rooms. Sex has always been random and sporadic for them and they usually just lock the door behind whatever space they're in. Suddenly, their relationship seems to take on an entirely new level.

 

Tony turns around and swallows at the open affection in Steve's eyes. Pushing the lingering fear and doubt into the back of his brain for now, he re-crosses the room and passes off the tube he'd retrieved before using Steve's thighs as a brace so he can kneel in front of the chair

 

Steve finds his cock jumping in anticipation at Tony leans between his parted knees. He grips one hand around the arm of the chair while his other floats, almost without his permission to run through Tony's hair, feeling the soft strands slip easily through his fingers.

 

Tony nuzzles into the hand in his hair as his fingers rub over the growing bulge in Steve's pants. He can feel the familiar outline of Steve's cock pressing against the fabric but oddly enough it doesn't make him want to rush on to the good part. He takes his time pulling at the button and zip of his pants, slowly reaching in and uncovering the heavy flesh, before working it in his fist with long strokes.

 

Steve's breath catches at the first touch of Tony's palm against him, and he has to swallow and will his hips not to jerk. Despite Super Soldier Serum he is still a little sore and likely will be for a few more days. He grinds slowly against Tony's palm, breathing as steadily as he can while silently urging Tony for more.

 

After a few moments of taking satisfaction in the way Steve's breath hitches, Tony leans forward and sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, licking at the ridge just underneath. He moves his hands away and bears down, taking as much as he can into his mouth before beginning to bob his head and run the flats of both hands across Steve's powerful, fabric covered thighs.

 

That pulls a moan from Steve's throat. Tony has that ability. God just the feeling of his mouth on his cock and Steve has to remind himself not to thrust up. He focuses on the feel of Tony all around him, his tongue, and lips around his cock and his hands digging into his thighs, keeping him steady as he manages to keep his hand gentle in Tony's hair.

 

Tony runs his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of Steve's cock before letting him fall from his lips and taking up with steady strokes of his hand. He moves his lips downward, mouthing along the base of his cock until he can suck one of Steve's balls between his lips, lavishing it with as much attention as before.

 

Steve jerks before he can stop himself, a breathless "Fuck" falling from his lips as he tries to relax back down and let Tony take care of him like he wants to. He has to let go of Tony's hair before he starts pulling at it and he grasps the other arm rest and tilts his head back. "Tony..." he gasps, biting his bottom lip.

 

Tony switches sides, still pulling Steve's cock with long, steady strokes, and enjoys the smooth feel of Steve's skin under his tongue. He takes more than a little pleasure from the fact that the man can't keep his hips still, probably more pleasure than he should considering it can't be good for his injured ribs. Tony starts to wonder if he should get Steve off like this, with his mouth and hands and leave the sex for sometime later, when Steve is healed.

 

Steve can practically feel the change in the air, when Tony goes from teasing to single-minded intent to pull an orgasm out of him just like this. It's happened a few times before, when Tony has been down in position similar to his. This isn't playful though, and Steve finally presses his hand to Tony's shoulder, and says, "Don't...Don't do that. Tony...Tony, come on, love."

 

Tony looks up from his work, reluctantly letting Steve fall from his mouth and stopping his hands. He gives Steve a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look, not exactly sure what he means by what he's just said.

 

Steve whimpers when Tony lets him go, halfway caught between relief and frustration. When he comes back to himself, he looks down at Tony and holds up the lube he had tossed onto Steve's lap before he's begun trying to pull Steve's brain out through his cock. "You had plans, Tony."

 

Tony plucks the tube from Steve's hand, palming it to make sure it's warm enough when they go to use it, and reluctantly hauls himself off his knees. "You know, there are those who would say I'm rubbing off on you, if they heard you rather fuck me than let me suck you off..."

 

"Mm," Steve grunts with a disapproving frown. "That's why their opinions don't matter. It's only us in this relationship, Tony. Everyone else can just stuff it," he says, his hand reaching for the back of Tony thigh, just under his ass to feel the strong muscles there.

 

Tony feels his chest tighten a little at the seriousness in Steve's voice, and how seriously he's taking their relationship. It's not something he's used to, honestly thought he'd probably never have cause to get used to, and doesn't really know what to say to it. So instead, he decides not to say anything, and reaches to undo his own pants, because now that he thinks of it, he'd really, really like to have Steve's cock inside him.

 

Steve feels his mouth water as Tony strips off his belt, pants, and shoes in a movement that is too graceful for worlds. He wants to reach out, to touch and prepare Tony for him, for what they're about to do, but Tony said he wants to take care of him. He can touch, but he's supposed to be taking it easy. He swallows shortly, leaning forward just enough to drag his hand over Tony's hip, his eyes roaming over Tony's cock with interest.

 

Tony pushes him back against the chair gently, leaning in to kiss him breathless. Without separating from him, he drops his hands to the waist of Steve's pants and tugs, waiting for Steve' to lift his hips so he can remove the last barrier of clothing in their way. When they're both finally naked, he relinquishes Steve's mouth to take a moment to just _look_ at him, aroused and naked and affectionate.

 

Steve kept watch of Tony, flushing softly under his gaze, calculating, but not cold, never cold when it came to Steve. All the ways he looked were warm and maybe awkward but now Steve could see the love floating in his eyes, unsure and just as awkward as anything else about Tony but adorable, and Steve wanted to bury into that not just physically but emotionally. His thumb roamed over Tony's hip bone in silent question, a small affectionate smile on his lips.

 

Tony feels an answering smile grow on his lips, and he folds his legs into the corners of the chair, next to Steve's hips. He sighs happily at the connection of skin against skin, because he's got too damn many things swirling around in his brain and this seems to calm the storm just enough. He takes his time, drawing little insignificant patterns across Steve's chest and down his arms, and remembers that Steve is still _here_ , still alive and still Tony's despite the odds and he can still touch and want and a million things. He presses closer and whispers, "I love you."

 

Steve twitches beneath him and feels fingers flex subconsciously against Tony's hips. His smile grows, nearly splitting his face. There is no way he will ever tire of Tony saying those words, "I love you too," he returns. "But right now you're being a complete tease." He eases the words by flicking his tongue against Tony's bottom lip and sliding his hand around to cup his ass.

 

Tony can't help the laugh, genuine and real and tension breaking, that he lets loose at Steve's words. He thrusts his ass back into Steve's hand and smirks, "Isn't patience a virtue or something?"

 

Steve smiles, elated to have Tony's laughter, actual laughter in the room. He tugs him closer and thrusts lightly, watching Tony's face as he says, "If you're in the room with me...hardly ever is patience my virtue."

 

Tony just grins before pressing forward, lining them up from chest to hip and kissing him soundly. He slips his tongue past Steve's lips, pushing his tongue playfully against Steve's and moaning quietly. Teasing the man is fun, he has to admit, but his own cock is increasingly getting frustrated with this whole waiting thing. When he breaks the kiss, he picks the lube up once more, and flips the cap open. "Gimme your hand."

 

Steve doesn't hesitate to give up his hand, biting his lips as Tony slather's the slick gel-like substance on his hand.

 

Tony guides him by the wrist towards his entrance, lifting up on the balls of his feet to get the right leverage. He maneuvers Steve's hand so that his first two fingers are extended, and rocks back far enough that they breach him, wide and warm and just spectacular.

 

Steve leans forward again, and refuses to pay attention to the small ache in his ribs. They aren't completely healed, but Steve knows it won't hurt him to move around and that's the way it's going to be. He moves his fingers inside Tony, ignoring the awkward angle so that he can prepare him. The sensation of muscles clamping around his fingers is breath-taking and he puffs small breaths against Tony's chest, tracing a lazy stripe up skin, close the arc reactor, and over his collarbone.

 

Tony knows he could wait, be more patient, until Steve's fingers have him fully stretched and prepared, but he really doesn't want to. He searches for the lube without pulling his eyes away from Steve's face, finally managing to find it and reopen it after a frantic search. Tony let's a few drops drizzle onto Steve's cock before close the tube and tossing it over his shoulder and in the same motion reaching back to still Steve's hand.

 

Steve understands what Tony wants, and they done this before, in more frantic situations when they're both too keyed up to wait, be Steve feels like they have the night before him. He stares into Tony's face, and starts to part his lips, a protest on his tongue, but he finds it in him to stop. Tony trusts Steve to know his body; he'll bite his tongue and follow Tony's ability to know his own.

 

Tony pulls Steve's hand away, moaning at the loss of fullness but he sits up on his knees again and guides Steve's cock with one hand until he's lined up. It aches and _stretches_ as his sinks down, feeling every inch of the other man as he slides home, but it's the burn of not being quite prepared that makes it all the better. A moan bubbles up from his chest and pushes past his lips, long and low until he finally _finally_ bottoms out.

 

Steve fights the urge to thrust up, to help Tony and perhaps in the process hurt him. He's so tight around his cock, hot and mind blowing. Steve doesn't know what to hold. Tony's arms, his chest, his hips. He settles for Tony's hips, warm and hard beneath his hands. He manages to steal enough of himself to demand, "Kiss me."

 

Tony obeys, sending their lips crashing together and he has to pace himself to keep from devouring every taste and sensation Steve has to offer. He feels full and stretched and holy shit _loved_ and it's all a little overwhelming for him. Tony lifts up, feeling the tight slide of Steve's cock leaving his body only to drop his hips and let gravity help him sink back down and oh _fuck_ that's good.

 

Steve tightens his grip on Tony's hips, knows he's going to leave bruises during this, but he can't stop himself. He barely has enough of himself not to guide Tony. He's used leading and Tony has been letting him do so for too long. It takes every last bit of his self control to not thrust up. He wants to let Tony have this and so he will.

 

It takes Tony another moment of tasting Steve for the burn to fade into pleasure and pressure. When it does and he can finally move without being on the razor's edge, he does, pulling himself up and dropping down in short, quick thrusts that make him pant against Steve's mouth.

 

When Tony speeds up, thrusting down onto Steve's cock he can't help the way he moves upwards, breathing the same air as Tony in small puffs. Their lips are centimeters away from each other, but Steve can't help but keep their lips separate and his eyes focused on Tony's.

 

Tony increases the speed and length of his strokes, rising higher and snapping his hips back down harder, relishing the steady cadence of thuds each impact makes. He puts one hand on Steve's chest, pressing him solidly into the chair and the other on the high back, clenching the wood under his fingers to serve as an anchor point. He surges forward, nipping at Steve's bottom lip as Steve's cock fucks into him, marking him and claiming him with each thrust.

 

Steve finds himself whimpering as Tony takes over. He holds him back against the chair and rides him like. His hands hold tighter to Tony's hips, his right hand only moving every once in a while to trail over Tony's chest, dragging through a thin sheet of sweat. Steve meets Tony's downward thrusts as best he can and feeling himself losing his control. He's only felt this out of control with the man above him and it's just even more to love about him.

 

Tony clenches at Steve's shoulder, probably harder than he should but he can't help the way his body reacts to Steve. He relishes the tight grip of the hands on his hips, the solid weight of the cock inside him, thudding against his prostate with every downward thrust. He starts to whisper encouragements against Steve's lips, interspersed with little 'i love you's', and he lets himself just _feel_.

 

Steve tucks every 'I love you' in his heart, keeping them safe while he begins to jerk with regularity into Tony's willing body. He's a very silent person when making love, but he can't help the little groans and gasps, the whispering answers to ever declaration of love Tony gives him. As he starts losing control, he groans out more endearments, more words of love, and closes his lips over Tony's.

 

Tony can feel his legs starting to shake as his orgasm starts to build his spine, clawing and curling its way into his belly and spreading like wildfire. The kiss they share turns sloppy, too much lip and teeth but so fucking _good_ that Tony doesn't want to break it. He does though, after one well placed thrust of hips lands Steve's cock directly against his prostate, and he groans, letting his head fall back onto his shoulders and swearing at the ceiling.

 

Steve knows Tony is close, but _fuck_ Steve feels ready to shake apart and he wants Tony to come with him. He painfully removes his hand from Tony's hip, and sloppily grabs onto Tony's cock dragging and twisting his palm over the length, his thumb swiping over his head and smearing pre-come. He breaks his hand away only for a moment to take a taste of Tony, one he knows well but can't resist from having on his tongue again. With the salty-bitter taste lingering on his tongue, he wraps Tony with his hand again; his grip tight and he jerk Tony off.

 

"Oh _fuck_ " Tony groans, snapping his hips extra hard against Steve on the next downward cant of his hips, because this was supposed to be about Steve but he can't bring himself to care. Maybe it's really about both of them and who they are together, and Tony thinks he might be able to handle that. He squeezes his muscles, clamping down on Steve and milking him, his chest restricting and his breath catching as he takes one, two, three more thrusts and topples over the edge, shouting out his climax and coming between them.

 

It only takes the short, sharp burst of Tony's orgasm to pull Steve with him. When his cock is clamped down around it feels like a new brand of heaven and hell and he loves it. He presses up into Tony, pushing into him as Tony fucks into the solid grasp of his hand. He turns his head to the side and though all he can find is Tony's ear, he sucks it between his teeth, nipping at it until it's pink and spit-shiny. As they're both coming down Steve smiles and whispers into Tony's ear, "You are too damn perfect for words."

 

Tony gives him a lazy smile, one that touches his eyes and is as genuine as they come. "Guy could get an ego, being in love with you."

 

Steve smiles, taking his hand away from Tony's wilting cock to lick at the come across his fingers and the back of his hand. "And we both know that would be a bad thing."

 

Tony hums, his eyelids dropping as Steve's tongue darts out to collect the mess his orgasm left. "I have been accused of being too big for my britches." He steals a quick taste of Steve's lips, unable to resist the mingled bite of Steve and sex. "... Who even uses 'britches' anymore? You think Fury would get mad if I sent him a link to Urban Dictionary?"

 

Steve rolls his eyes. "After you, Jane, and Thor, sprung me out of the medical unit what was probably way too soon, I wouldn't try bringing it up with him any time soon." He wraps his arms around Tony's waist easily. "Although we should probably send Jane some sort of thank you gift."

 

"Mmm. You're probably right." Tony thinks about pressing in against Steve's chest and just staying here for the rest of time, but his legs are starting to cramp and they haven't been this close to a bed after sex since they started having it. It seems odd, but Tony guesses it's just been _them_ to pounce each other -okay for Tony to pounce Steve- in odd, non-bedroom places. Reluctantly, he untangles his legs and pulls out of Steve's embrace, standing and wobbling until he can get his knees to cooperate again. "Come on. You owe me a cuddle after today."

 

Steve smiles grandly as Tony pulls him up from the chair and he has a second or two of his own where his legs won't work for him. With a deep breath he follows Tony to his bed, lets Tony fall before noticing the come sliding down his inner thigh. Steve stops for a moment before going to collect a wet washcloth from Tony's bathroom and wiping them both down on his return. When the cloth is lost somewhere on the floor behind him, he crawls under the sheets, mindful of his still aching ribs and curls closer to Tony.

 

Tony pushes him onto his back and presses the length of his body against Steve's side, pulling one arm over his shoulder and using Steve's chest as a pillow. He revels in the warmth of his skin and the steady _thudthud_ of his heart. "Steve?"

 

Steve curls his arm around Tony with a quiet "Yeah Tony?" Not quite tired, but not necessarily awake either. He looks down where Tony is resting his head in the center of his chest. He runs his hand up Tony's arm in encouragement.

 

"Will you still love me when I'm old and grey and crotchety?" Tony asks, and he's only half joking. He feels stupid for needing the reassurance, but he still does, and he tries not to hold his breath waiting for an answer.

 

Steve looks down; sees grey hairs but mostly brown. The difference between their ages, physical not chronological, is only about twelve years. He breathes a short breath of laughter. "Always, Tony. Do you promise to love me even after I'm one hundred?"

 

Tony lets out the breath he was holding, smiling to himself before looking back up at Steve's open and honest and beautiful face. And he can picture grey threading into Steve's golden hair, crow's feet at the corners of his eyes and laugh lines around his mouth, and... It’s still beautiful. "Yeah," Tony says, maybe more breathless than he mean to, "I do."

 

Steve smiles down at him, feeling his eyes crinkle at the corner and pulls Tony up for one last kiss before settling for a bit of that rest the doctor said he was supposed to be getting.


End file.
